


Death Visions Suck

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: Dean hadn't started having trouble breathing until the paramedics had begun working on him.Setting:Season 2Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:numb
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Strength Through Diversity [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Kudos: 2





	Death Visions Suck

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 01/02/2009

The doctor minutely shook his head and stopped performing CPR. The staff began to shuffle out of the room, leaving Sam dumb-struck, unable to process they had given up on his big brother.

When the haze lifted from his foggy brain, he stormed to Dean's still body like a berserk, eyes ablaze, ready to end anyone who dared stand in his way. Dean hadn't started having trouble breathing until the paramedics had begun working on him. How could this hunt have gone downhill so utterly, so fast?

With trembling hands and numb soul Sam broke free from the vision, alone.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Supernoodle! May the best time of your life lie still ahead.


End file.
